


to become a king

by kaiohtic



Series: making of a king [2]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Modern Royalty, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiohtic/pseuds/kaiohtic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sequel/drabble series to making of a king.<br/>rating might vary in the future.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sequel/drabble series to making of a king.  
> rating might vary in the future.

Jongin’s passion and infatuation is praiseworthy, but not when Sehun feels ambushed. The pale boy is struggling to keep Jongin’s lips and hands away from his body, but it is difficult when Jongin proves to be much stronger than he appears. Jongin might spend a lot of time in the library or in his study room, but he has received training in martial arts as well. Not only that, but Jongin has started working out the last few weeks, too. According to Jongdae’s information at least.

It is only when Jongin notices Sehun clearly trying to fight him off does he stop. And the tanned boy is biting his lip, eyes sad like a kicked puppy. _Not the puppy eyes_ , Sehun thinks to himself, tearing his gaze off, because it’s difficult to stay firm when Jongin, supposedly the strong and cool one in their relationship, plays the role of the weaker one.

Sehun huffs, stepping away to adjust the bathrobe around his naked body underneath. He should have brought a fresh pair of boxers to the bathroom to at least put on some underwear before coming back to their bedroom, but it’s too late now.

“Hunnie,” Jongin whines softly, following close. Sehun can feel the warmth emitting from the other’s body and he starts feeling hot, too. At the same time, he is scared. Despite having offered Jongin his body a few times already, this is different. Before, it didn’t matter to him, but now that Jongin has confessed and now that Sehun has a tiny little crush on his husband, too, he feels too self-conscious to show his body. He knows that yesterday, he got away because it was late already, but today, it is not. It is barely 9PM and the two of them don’t go to bed sooner than midnight.

“Hunnie, you can’t be that tired, right? I checked with Luhan, you only had two hours of Chinese classes today and the afternoon you spent napping in the palace garden.”

Maybe Sehun should feel creeped out by the other keeping tabs on him, but knowing that Jongin has developped that habit quite early, he doesn’t mind too much. Even when Jongin still hated him, the other has been watching him. Jongin might think he was subtle about it, but Sehun has felt those eyes on him, even with his back turned towards the other. Sehun’s intuition has always been quite good, some heightened sense and knowledge on human nature. And while living in the palace, he has developped another sense that allowed him to feel Jongin’s presence. It’s not a difficult thing, when Jongin has a strong aura, eyes burning and intense, more so when they look at Sehun.

“I’m not,” Sehun admits truthfully. He might not reveal all the truth, but he is not one to lie. Sehun is a honest person.

“So…” Jongin’s arms circle Sehun’s waist from behind and the pale boy sighs, letting the other pull him back into Jongin’s chest. It is comfortable there, with both of them the same height, and Jongin is warm, whereas Sehun is always cold. He leans more into the warmth, head tilting back a bit to rest on Jongin’s shoulder.

“So what?” He asks in a whisper. His eyes are closed, but he can imagine Jongin staring at him with want, like he has done for a few weeks, and now that the long overdue apology was given, Sehun has no longer a reason to reject his husband, even less when Jongin wants him in a real, genuine way. Jongin does not want to have sex with him, he doesn’t want to humiliate Sehun by using his body, like the latter has always feared, but Jongin wants to-

“I really want to devour you right now.”

There are lips against his neck and Sehun shudders and squirms, trying to get away from the sensation. His skin is heating up, tingling where Jongin is planting wet kisses.

“M-my P-prince-”

Jongin lets him go for a second, just to turn Sehun around. Despite still having a bathrobe on him, Sehun feels exposed under the other’s gaze. The way Jongin looks at him with an undisguised hunger is too much and Sehun makes a small noise at the back of his throat. Jongin leans in then, capturing Sehun’s lips with his and Sehun’s eyes close shut.

This is familiar territory, Sehun thinks. Plump lips are moving against his, soft and gentle and without the too evident desperation that has been displayed earlier. Sehun parts his lips, an inaudible sigh passing, and he doesn’t pull away when Jongin takes that chance to enter his mouth, tongue exploring Sehun’s cavern.

Sehun and Jongin have been making out quite often already, though they didn’t for a week with Sehun’s stubborn demand for Jongin to “right the wrongs” before they would restart where they left off and maybe, most probably, go much further.

It is only when Jongin starts to move, small steps forward that push Sehun to walk backwards, that Sehun realizes where this is leading. Before he can object though, the back of his knees hit the bed and he falls backwards on it, landing onto the soft mattress.

“You’re so beautiful,” Jongin says, smiling down at Sehun who just gulps. He doesn’t know how to break the news to Jongin, how to explain that before they had what they are having now, at that time he did not mind Jongin having his ways with him. Because Jongin would be giving him even more of a reason to despise the Crown Prince. But now that Sehun is seen as a legitimate lover and Jongin’s other, better half, as the Prince keeps on emphasizing, he feels dread whenever Jongin’s hand wandered a little too far, trying to explore Sehun’s body.

“My Prince,” Sehun tries again, unsure what words to choose. Denying Jongin of what he has been waiting for for so long would be a cruel thing to do and he wants to lessen the blow. Because in no way Sehun can make love to the other yet. He is not ready, neither mentally, nor physically.

“It’s Jongin, Hunnie. Or darling. Or maybe hubby?” Jongin chuckles.

“Jongin,” Sehun starts anew. “Can we not do this?”

His words are out and Sehun can’t take them back. He awaits Jongin’s reaction with a lot of anxiety and it is just about as bad as he has imagined. Jongin’s face drops and the other withdraws completely, sitting down further away from Sehun. There is sorrow edged onto that face and Sehun can see the first wrinkles of worry, too. Jongin is young, but with the fate of a whole nation on his shoulders, he has had to deal with responsibilities, worries and fear of failure a lot sooner than anybody else. And adding onto that pile was Sehun. Sehun is weighing him down a lot, too, despite his task being the future King’s pillar.

“Sorry,” Jongin says. “Won’t happen again.” And then Jongin is slipping out of the room before Sehun has gathered all his courage to speak his mind. Sehun bites into his lower lip, feeling nearly as bad as the time when he made Jongin staying away from his own private rooms for weeks.

 

 

 

 

Sehun is somehow reminded of how it was like before, when he has guilt tripped his husband into thinking that Sehun despised him. Jongin does not return and Sehun is waiting patiently in bed, already dressed in his night gown, the one Jongin has given to him weeks ago. He has been urged to wear it, yet he didn’t so far, because he didn’t like pink and lace, and as apology, he has spontanously decided to comply to Jongin’s wish this time. Jongin never forced him to do a thing, at least he hasn’t ever since they were betrothed.

The lights are off and the digital clock on the bedside table says it is past one in the morning. Sehun would be asleep by now, usually, but with Jongin staying away, he feels lonely in the too big bed. He misses Jongin’s cuddles and warmth and the possessive arms around his waist. He misses the way he is spooned, but he doubts he can call Jongin back now. Jongin is upset and for when he is upset, he has clearly told Sehun not to come too close to him. Jongin is still a hot-tempered person and he doesn’t want to say or do things within the spur of a moment that he might regret later.

Sehun cuddles deeper into the pile of blankets, the first tears running just as he hears the door creaking open. His heart beats faster because it could be Jongin coming back. No one else is allowed to enter these rooms at night, except for the occupants, and, in rare cases, servants that have been called. It can only be Jongin, Sehun thinks, and keeps his eyes firmly shut.

The bed dips a moment later and Sehun is confirmed in his thoughts. He feels a stab at his heart though, when there is no body pressed against him, no arms that hold on to him and refuse to let go. For a while, Sehun just listens to the other’s breathing. He can’t fall asleep, despite the rhythm evening out. He needs Jongin, needs his warmth. And so Sehun inches closer until he can feel Jongin’s body heat right next to him. But even that is not enough, and so he rolls closer, curling up with his back pressed against his husband’s side. There he feels safer and warmer and allows himself to fall asleep.

 

 

 

 

“Not sleeping yet?”

Sehun flushes, eyes widening at the other’s voice. He turns around and in the dark he can only make out shapes, but he thinks Jongin is looking at him.

“Can’t sleep without you,” Sehun mumbles with a tiny voice. He hears a sigh. There is a long silence after that and Sehun thinks Jongin might have fallen asleep, but then the other speaks up.

“Couldn’t sleep without you either,” Jongin says, voice soft. There is still a little hurt, at least Sehun thinks he can hear it. He inches closer on instinct, pressing against the other’s body in a search for comfort - for both of them. And he thinks he is succeeding when Jongin’s arms wrap around him hesitantly, tentatively.

“It’s okay to hug you, right?” Jongin asks after a while. Sehun needs to blink to keep his eyes open. He is on the brink of falling asleep, but when Jongin talks to him, he can’t allow himself to.

“Of course,” Sehun whispers. “And I’m sorry for earlier.”

“What for?” One of Jongin’s hands is running through Sehun’s hair. It is a lovely gesture, comforting, but it makes Sehun so, so sleepy, too.

“For rejecting you. But Jongin, it’s not because I don’t like you. I like you a lot, too.”

Jongin hums softly, but Sehun is sure his words don’t have the effect he has been wishing for.

“I love you, too, you know?” His confession is quiet, none like Jongin’s loud ones when he was drunk that one night, and with the lack of reaction, he thinks Jongin hasn’t heard him. He probably hasn’t, because after what feels like an eternity, there is still no response. Instead, he hears soft snores. Jongin has fallen asleep on his confession and Sehun woders when he will find enough courage to confess a next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: pg-15 (sex talk, nothing explicit)  
> happy birthday to oh sehun. this was written within today and therefore rushed. i didn't plan writing this actually, but i needed to write something else to get over the writer's block i get whenever i try to write for exordium. also apologies to everyone who has been waiting for a continuation to this au. please don't expect regular updates.

Out of all the things they could be talking about, Jongin doesn't expect Luhan to start talking about his sex life or the lack thereof. It is embarrassing, not only because he had a crush on her before, but also because she is his best friend and female, and guys do not talk about sex with good girls like her. Or well, that is what he has thought. Maybe Luhan is naughtier than he has expected.

 

The Prince chances a glance at his cousin, eyes narrowing when he sees Jongdae barely suppressing his laughter. _Traitor_ , he thinks. Jongdae's behavior can only mean one thing: he must have talked to Luhan about their private talk a week earlier.

Ever since that night Sehun told him he didn't want to be intimate, Jongin had been wailing to his older cousin. After all, Jongin is a healthy young man with needs. Needs that only increase with every sliver of pale, unblemished skin that he sees. It is not his fault that his husband's body is so enticing, inviting him to explore some more.

Sometimes, Jongin wants to whine and beg Sehun, like the deprived man he is, but Jongin has pride, too. The main reason for not bothering Sehun though, is simply that he does not want to be seen as immature or needy. He doesn't want to be a pushover and pressure Sehun into things the other doesn't want. Those times in which he tried to impose his own wishes and desires on Sehun are over, and if it is about physical intimacy, Jongin does not want to become a criminal and rape his husband either, even if he is unhappy with his hand taking care of his needs instead of the beautiful spouse he has.

"Are you even listening?" Luhan asks. Jongin can hear the impatience in her voice, usually hidden because Luhan is diplomacy and manners in persona. Being five months into pregnancy though, the girl is easily irritable, throwing tantrums when things don't go her way.

"Sorry, I got distracted," Jongin says quickly, trying to calm her down. Luhan lets out an exasperated sigh, clearly done with him. Instead of walking up and down while lecturing him - something about patience and empathy and the need to tend to the partner's wishes - she plops down onto the couch where Jongdae pulls her closer to his side. Jongin wishes Sehun was here with him, too. When Luhan starts talking again, Jongin drops that thought. No. Sehun should not have to participate in this conversation.

"Jongin," Luhan says and the Prince tenses, knowing that once Luhan decides to use just his name instead of a formal title, it means a serious heart to heart talk.

"You know I'm not here to humiliate you. Whatever we talk about, it will stay private. I am not into gossiping as you might know." Of course Jongin knows. Every rumor about him has been started by servants, but never by the Foreign Minister's daughter. Luhan grew up with nobles and aristocracy, but she never became one of those typical spoiled princesses and rich daughters Jongin has met throughout the years. Luhan has always been down to earth, an attribute that both Jongin and Jongdae appreciate.

"I know." The Prince lets out a soft sigh. "Jongdae told me to talk to you instead of him, since you're close with Sehun, but I didn't think it was appropriate to talk about bedroom activities to a lady."

"This lady knows more about bedroom activities than you do," Luhan retorts within a split of a second. "Or else I wouldn't be carrying a child now."

"Not just _a_ child, but _our_ child, darling," Jongdae says.

"Our child," the girl corrects and smiles at her husband. Jongin can only shake his head. He has never been able to tame Luhan, but his cousin seems to know her perfectly well. He knows what to do when he encounters her in one of her bad moods, unlike Jongin who just stays away then. And while he observes the married couple, he wishes he could read Sehun just as well. Why is he still not much in sync with his husband, even though he is trying so hard to understand Sehun?

"Anyways," Luhan chirps. "We're not really talking about the mechanics of sex, but rather the dynamics between you and your lovely husband. Did you try to find out why Sehun might not want to be intimate with you yet?"

 

 

 

 

Luhan and Jongdae have both given him a few theories and their own thoughts on that matter. They all sound somewhat plausible, but Jongin doesn't want to believe that Sehun is insecure about his body or their relationship. After all, Jongin has made it clear that he only wants Sehun, right? And Jongin is a loyal person, never straying. How else would he have managed to love Luhan for years, even in her absence, while other girls have been acting coy and coquettish with him?

With a sigh Jongin falls backwards onto his bed, arms splayed out as he waits for Sehun to join him. After that one time Jongin almost devoured his husband, Sehun has been cautious, always coming back to the bedroom after a shower appropriately dressed in a night gown or his pajamas, and Sehun has picked up the habit of locking the bathroom door as well. No chances of sneaking a peek at ivory skin, usually hidden under layers of fabrics.

Jongin closes his eyes and waits. He hears the door open and soft footsteps drawing closer.

"Move," Sehun says, but Jongin doesn't budge. He grins when he feels his husband nudging him, and his eyes fly open when he senses Sehun hovering above him.

"Gotcha," he laughs, trapping Sehun in his arms, and then he rolls around with a whining Sehun until they reach the middle of the bed.

"I still have my slippers on," Sehun complains, taking them off and throwing them aside. "You're the one who complains about crumbs and dust on our bed." It's true. Jongin does hate it when the servants do a bad job of preparing his bed for the night. After all, he will spend hours resting in there, so no germs and no speck of dust should be found. Sehun, who lead a live so different from him is not half as picky. He sleeps whenever and wherever, given that place is sheltered from wind and rain.

"Missed you," Jongin whispers and pecks Sehun's lips, choosing to distract the other or else he will have to listen to a whole lecture.

"Silly, we had breakfast together and we had dinner together, too. And it's not my fault if you wander off after that, because I spent the rest of the evening here."

"So cold-hearted," Jongin sighs, feigning hurt. Sehun looks a bit worried, so Jongin pecks him again.

"I was kidding," he whispers, peppering kisses all over the other's face until Sehun stops him, their laughter still filling the room. They cuddle with tangled legs and faces just an inch apart. In the dim light, they are looking at each other. Jongin wonders if Sehun feels as content as he does, happy that he has found himself a wonderful person to spend his life with, to share moments of hardship and happiness with. Sehun's face is still as stoic as ever, but his eyes are soft, lips quivering as he tries to suppress a smile. It's usually his eyes that are traitorous, defying the words that spill from those lips.

"I was talking to Luhan and Jongdae-hyung earlier."

Sehun hums. Jongin takes it as a cue to go on.

"And we were talking about us, about you and me."

Sehun nods, and Jongin can detect worry in the other's expression, but also in Sehun's tensing stance. He knows he needs to be careful with his words, but Jongin has never been good at talking, less so when it was Sehun he was talking to.

"They said you were insecure. About your body. About my feelings for you. But that's not true, right? You do know that I love you and you do know that no imperfection will be able to make me see you as anything less than beautiful inside out, right?"

Sehun keeps mum.

"You're just scared because it's going to be you first time, right?" Jongin asks, somewhat hopeful. Because that is the easiest problem to solve. Jongin will be slow and gentle then, guiding his husband into the pleasure that was intimacy. If it is because of Sehun's mistrust though, it will take a long time for Jongin to fix their situation and right now he doesn't know if he can wait for much longer without dying inside.

Sex is not the main point of a relationship, but to Jongin, the lack of physical closeness is driving him mad, scaring him into doubting their relationship. Unless... could it be that Sehun is asexual? Is he not affected at all? Before he can ask, Sehun speaks up.

"That... I do know that you love me, but... please promise me not to get upset first. I'll tell you then." Sehun's void is quiet, shy even. It makes Jongin wonder if things are worse than expected.

"I won't be upset," the Prince assures, one hand already rubbing soothing circles into the other's back.

"I know this is silly, but I overheard the maids talking. They said you were in love with Luhan almost all of your life and I just... I am not her. You were straight before you had me. And I was forced on you. So after a night, you will realize that you don't want me anymore. I can never be the same as Luhan."

Sehun looks away once he ends his little speech and for a moment, Jongin is speechless. Is that what Sehun has been worried about? Jongin is not quite pleased to hear that, especially, because his doubts are confirmed now. Sehun does doubt Jongin's sincere feelings and it hurts. Trust is the most important for a functioning relationship and while Jongin knows it is his fault that Sehun didn't start to trust him sooner, he has thought that with his feelings bared Sehun would have some faith in him.

Still, Jongin doesn't allow himself to reply immediately. He knows that he is hot-tempered and one wrong word could destroy what he has been trying to mend for so long. It takes him three times of breathing in and out slowly before he speaks up.

"It's okay. You don't need to be like Luhan. I told you, I like you. I love you. I want you. You forget that there are things Luhan cannot give me. She might have been my first love, but she is not my last love. You are. So no need to compare yourself to her. She won't ever be able to rival you."

He pauses, tilting Sehun's head so the other is looking at him again.

"I will prove it to you, so one day you can trust me entirely. We'll take it slow, one step after the other. You were right when you said I was straight before, or rather, I thought I was. You were probably straight, too. This is new to both of us, but you don't need to be scared. I'll always be right next to you. Okay?"

Sehun nods lightly and Jongin smiles, pinching the other's nose. "I want a proper reply."

"Okay," Sehun breathes out, his body slowly losing all tension, melting into Jongin's.

"Okay," Jongin repeats and pulls his husband closer, one arm thrown over Sehun's waist. It is good like this, he thinks as Sehun presses closer. They might not take that one big step now, but that doesn't mean they won't reach that level ever. The small steps leading up to that are just as important, and Jongin prefers it like this, too. One big step might be too much. They might reach that point, stay there for a second, but then stumble and lose balance, falling back, and that would be so much more frustrating than what is happening between them now.

"Sleep," Sehun mumbles. "I can tell you're overthinking again."

Jongin just chuckles, but complies, eyes closing. He falls asleep to Sehun's warmth and the sound of their steady breathing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rating: nc-17  
> word count: 2239 words  
> warnings: explicit contents

Despite giving his promises to take it slow, Jongin finds it incredibly hard to resist his beautiful husband. The longer he has to put back his natural drive and his need to touch, the stronger they grow on him, almost overwhelming him whenever he catches a glimpse of Sehun’s usually covered skin. Just a sliver of ivory peeking through the gap between the hem of a shirt and the pants’ waistband or a bit more of the chest revealed by a shirt’s first two buttons left open are enough to make Jongin gulp, turning away before he pounces on Sehun like some wild animal in heat.  
  
Sehun doesn’t seem to realize that he is torturing Jongin now, more than ever, when he carelessly gets changed in front of his king – not that Jongin doesn’t do that in front of Sehun, too, but Sehun is not like a hormonal teenager, ready to rub against his spouse.  
  
It’s bad, really bad, and it only gets worse when Sehun joins him in bed with no shirt on. It is a hot summer night, no wind cooling down the air, and although they could turn on the AC, Sehun refuses so. He doesn’t like it, too used to adjust with the weather, arguing that using the AC too much is not only consuming too much energy and rising electricity bills, but it is also not good for one’s health. And who is Jongin to say no to his spouse when Sehun’s lips are formed in a cute almost pout, his stance enticing with the hands placed on his hips.  
  
Jongin is weak, so so weak when it comes to Sehun, but as long as Sehun stays like this, endearing and meaning no harm, it is not a problem. Really. No problem. Not a threat to Jongin’s reign and their kingdom at least.  
  
Jongin’s weakness is a problem when it comes to their relationship though. It has been strained longer than it has been easy-going and relaxed, and that is entirely Jongin’s fault. Maybe Sehun has been at fault, too, but Jongin is mainly to blame because His Royal Highness has always been spoiled and demanding, taking when he has wanted to, and only recently Jongin has learned to hold back. But can he hold back now when warm skin is flushed against his, Sehun pressing more into him, face nuzzling into the crook of his neck?  
  
He feels his body heating up at the sensation, though admittedly, the warmth could also be caused simply by Sehun’s added warmth, but for the main part Jongin thinks it is arousal. Something is stirring in him, something he has pushed back as best as he could, with success so far, but Jongin’s stance is crumbling. It is so hard to restrain himself, to force his hands to stay where they are and not wander down the small of Sehun’s back. He forces his hands to stay there, above the waistband at least, even if his fingers prickle with the want to touch.  
  
“Are you okay?” Sehun asks sleepily, startling Jongin who has assumed the other was asleep.  
  
“I-“ Jongin starts, but he doesn’t know what to say. He really wants to confess, knowing that Sehun prefers the truth over everything else, knowing that truth is essential to trust each other, but at the same time he prefers Sehun not knowing that he really wants to grope Sehun’s ass right now, feeling up the two round globes that tease him whenever Sehun wears slightly tighter pants than usual. He can’t tell Sehun that he wants to strip Sehun naked either, completely naked, so he can ogle all he wants, hands wandering over creamy skin, mapping out a body that he should know as good as his own by now. They have been married for a few months already. Was that too much to ask?  
  
“What is it?” Sehun asks, worry apparent in his voice as he pulls away slowly. “Are you feeling unwell? Your breathing is more shallow and faster, your pulse as well. Maybe you’re catching something. A cold? You seem a bit feverish, too.”  
  
How much Jongin wishes it was as easy as that. It is not though, and only after a minute of gathering courage does he dare to speak up.  
  
“It’s not that,” Jongin replies, voice quiet in the silence of the night. “You’re making it really hard for me right now. I know it’s shallow to want your body, but right now I really, really want to touch you. Could you maybe wear a shirt? That might help. Or maybe we shouldn’t cuddle tonight. I’m sure by tomorrow I’ll be able to control myself. For now I’m scared I might… do something.”  
  
Jongin knows that he is babbling. It is a bad habit of his to start talking like a waterfall when he gets nervous, and while he has practiced to relax for important events he is scheduled to attend as a political leader, that does not apply to private matters. Sehun still makes him nervous, heart fluttering whenever he is close and thrumming painfully against his ribcage when they are moments short of fighting. Like now. Sehun could be upset with him. After all, the truth is not always too desirable.  
  
Jongin holds his breath and counts down the seconds until Sehun will explode. Three, two, one-  
  
“Okay,” Sehun replies. “Do something.”  
  
“I’m so sorry, Sehunnie, hubby, please don’t h- wait, what?” Jongin is in a daze when his mind registers what Sehun has said, the words making sense but not quite when they are not one of Sehun’s standard replies. What is he supposed to do now? Something. But what is that something? Jongin’s head is spinning with all the possibilities, but at the same time he is scared. There is always a snag, and that means there are still limits that he is not supposed to cross.  
  
“Something?” He asks, feeling a bit dumb when Sehun just stares at him.  
  
“Something,” Sehun confirms, adding in a quieter voice. “I don’t know. Kissing? Touching? You are the experienced one here.”  
  
Jongin wants to laugh at that comment because actually, he has no real experience unless you count watching porn – yes, even members of the royal family, at least the younger generation does that, Jongdae included, he has asked his cousin – and his right hand being experience. Jongin doesn’t know more than Sehun does, except for maybe the things he has wanted to do to Sehun.  
  
“Are you sure?” Jongin asks. “Two weeks ago we said we’d take one step at a time.”  
  
“I know,” Sehun sighs. “But you’re having a hard time around me, you’re a bit stiff and you don’t kiss me like  _that_ anymore. Like you want all of me.”  
  
Well that is true. Jongin would always stop their making out sessions early enough to stop his own drive and wants before he loses control over himself. It is just a few pecks and kisses here and there, nothing much and certainly nothing too deep or intimate. He supposed it was better like that for both of them, but now he isn’t so sure anymore. Sehun seems to enjoy making out far more than expected, and so Jongin decides to ignore his voice of reason to go for it.  
  
“Kissing and touching,” Jongin says. “I’ll stop when you tell me to stop. I’ll try to stop then. If I don’t, you can do whatever it takes to make me halt, okay? You can slap me, too. But don’t hit anywhere under the waistline, okay?”  
  
“Okay,” Sehun replies, laughter in his voice. Jongin grins at that.  
  
  
  
Jongin is tentative with every move. He inches closer to Sehun, wondering if it would be alright to turn on the lights again and leave them on, dimmed enough for them to see each other, but he knows that his husband is shy, not liking when Jongin eyes him too much, even less when there is no clothing to shield him from longing eyes.  
  
His hands touch where Sehun allows him to on any other day first, familiar terrain being the safest option. He pulls Sehun closer, hands loosening the grip around dainty wrists to move upwards along Sehun’s arms, up up up until he reaches the shoulders. Sehun is tensed and he will most likely stay rigid like that for a while until Jongin’s soft touches assure him that nothing bad will happen.  
  
It’s really nothing bad, Sehun realizes – hopefully – when Jongin pulls him even closer, both laying on their sides again, facing each other. Jongin’s hands run down Sehun’s side, then up and down for a few more times before Jongin slides a warm hand over broad shoulders and the expanse of Sehun’s back. Up and down and up and down, long enough for Sehun to get familiar to the feeling and to relax slowly.  
  
Jongin leans in then, hungry lips hunting for a taste of fresh mint and the sweetness that seems to be Sehun; for each time they kiss, there is that sweetness lingering on his lips and tongue. It can only be uniquely Sehun, he has concluded, and exactly that kind of sweetness is what he is searching for, his hands still kneading in a soothing matter, getting rid of all the tension in Sehun’s body and hopefully also the tension between them.  
  
It takes a while, but it seems to work. Sehun relaxes noticeably, lips moving against Jongin’s with matching fervor while his hands find their way to lock behind Jongin’s nape. The Prince daringly places his hands on Sehun’s hips, moving further past them to cup two perfect mounds. Sehun stills at that for one second, but the next one he continues kissing Jongin instead of retreating as usual. That reaction alone makes Jongin happy, enough to make him combust, but when he feels Sehun’s light bulge pressing against his own, that is when he thinks he could die without any regrets. Sehun, for the first time in forever, is showing a sign of arousal – aroused because of Jongin that is.  
  
“I’ll take care of you, okay? I’ll take care of you down there,” Jongin whispers hotly against saliva slicked lips. Their foreheads bump together when Sehun nods, drawing a quiet giggle out of the other that Jongin drinks up in an almost delirious state. Jongin is drunk, he is drunk on Sehun.  
  
It doesn’t even take any coaxing for Sehun to stay and not shy away. Jongin’s hands are sliding over warm skin, caressing with a tenderness that equals his love for Sehun.  
  
“My pretty, pretty Sehun,” Jongin whispers, repeating it like a mantra while Sehun keeps still, breath hitching every time Jongin inches a bit closer to his more sensitive parts, though Jongin’s fingers never quite reach them.  
  
Jongin has his hands in Sehun’s boxers by now, rubbing and kneading the other’s ass cheeks the way he has imagined for weeks and months. Sehun’s skin is soft underneath his calloused fingertips, Sehun’s breathy moans sinful. They have Jongin craving and aching, hips bucking and grinding into the other’s, needy as his own breath catches in his throat.  
  
The friction sends a jolt of pleasure through his system, more intense than what he would have expected when all they do is rutting against each other. Unlike what Jongin had labelled as tamed and foreplay before, he does not think that this is any less intimate or enjoyable as full blown sex. For now, this is enough.  
  
Their hips keep moving uncontrollably at this point, Jongin’s hands still kneading flesh. It is hot between them, unbearably hot, yet neither pulls away; they both push closer instead. Sehun lets out a string of moans that Jongin is quick to swallow up with his mouth, eager as he keeps grinding their bulges together.  
  
It is laughable how quick he comes undone like that, triggered by the friction between their stiff hardness rubbing against each other through their boxers, but what really gets to him is the sound Sehun makes when he spills. Sehun stops moving right after that, except for his chest heaving, little whimpers escaping his parted lips at the oversensitivity paired with Jongin’s ongoing humping. Jongin keeps doing that until he rides his own orgasm out, until he is spent, but sated, happiness coursing through him. Mixed together with the post-orgasmic bliss it concocts into a dizzying cocktail of endorphins.  
  
It takes a while for both of them to calm down, their heavy breathing the only sound that is heard for a while.  
  
“That was amazing,” Jongin whispers, his hands now resting at the small of Sehun’s back, forehead pressed together as he stares at a dazed Sehun with fondness, lips already nearing for a loving peck. Sehun doesn’t flinch away and that makes Jongin even happier. He is the happiest man on earth and not even the cranky whine that comes five minutes later can take away Jongin’s good mood, beaming because they have taken just another step, reaching another level of intimacy. It feels good, really.  
  
“Jongin,” Sehun repeats. “It’s gross. I feel gross. It’s all sticky.”  
  
Well, admittedly it does feel gross now, half an hour later, with their underwear sticking to their skin, but that’s okay. He just got his husband to be sexual with him for the first time and nothing, really nothing can dampen his mood.  
  
“Jongin. It’s really gross.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shit,” Luhan curses suddenly and everyone’s eyes widen, staring at the lady who hasn’t cursed ever since she returned from her studies abroad.

“Wow, I’ve never seen you this happy in the mornings,” are the words Jongin is greeted with when he steps into the dining room, Luhan and Jongdae already sitting there and waiting for the Royal Couple to join them for breakfast.  
  
“Must have gotten laid last night,” Jongdae says, grinning like the Cheshire Cat and earning himself a slap to the back of his head by an appalled Luhan while Sehun just freezes, not moving until Jongin tugs at his hand to have him sit down.  
  
“We did not do anything last night,” Sehun says, voice firm but the pinkish hue on his cheeks defy his words. It makes Jongdae whistle at first before he winces. Jongin, sitting opposite of Jongdae, has kicked him in the shins, not wanting Sehun all cranky in the morning. It has been bad enough when some servants came in to clean the bedroom while they were on their way out. His betrothed one has complained about the lack of privacy, insisting on themselves taking care of cleaning their room, to wash their stained bed sheets and clothes. Of course Jongin won’t give in, no matter how much Sehun insists, and not even with Sehun offering to take care of the cleaning all by himself. There are more important things to do for the Royals, such as checking the country’s finances and deciding on a budget for the next year. Jongin is having a headache with those and he would like Sehun to assist him in those matters more.  
  
“Stop teasing him already,” Luhan chides, cooing at a sulking Sehun. Cute, Jongin thinks while he butters Sehun’s toast, knowing the boy likes to have a slice of toast with sweet strawberry jam first before he will down a cup of milk.  
  
“Sorry,” Jongdae apologizes. It sounds half-hearted but it’s enough to appease Sehun. The Prince softens up, his pout disappearing as he sinks back in the chair, mouth opening when Jongin holds up the toast to his lips.  
  
“Thank you,” Sehun mumbles, a tiny smile on his face as he takes a bite, hands taking the toast from Jongin who starts eating as well.  
  
They have breakfast in silence, everyone munching on their food. It is peaceful like that, but as always, peace doesn’t last long in this household. It’s never been really peaceful ever since Sehun joined, but Jongin doesn’t mind too much. It is refreshing, even if he could do without the quarrels and arguments. It is exhausting to fight; he prefers to kiss and cuddle with Sehun instead.  
  
Today they are not fighting though, despite Jongin having expected that after last night. He can sense how stiff and awkward Sehun is now, especially with people around who can easily tell that something must have happened between the Crown Prince and his spouse, but something more urgent, more important is happening that makes Sehun ignore Jongdae’s next comment that is dripping with sexual innuendo.  
  
“Shit,” Luhan curses suddenly and everyone’s eyes widen, staring at the lady who hasn’t cursed ever since she returned from her studies abroad to reappear as the picture perfect lady of high ranks.  
  
“Are you okay, darling?” Jongdae asks, worry apparent in his voice.  
  
“I need to get to the hospital,” Luhan says, her face paling. “My water broke.”  
  
There is a second of silence before panic erupts, mostly caused by Jongdae who is shouting for people to come and help. Jongin and Sehun are unmoving, both shocked and rather helpless as they watch Jongdae and a servant helping Luhan get up and walk.  
  
“Aren’t you coming, too?” Jongdae shouts at them and only then do they get up to hurry along, rushing outside where a car has been called and is already waiting.  
  
  
  
  
  
The ride to the hospital has been exhausting, but waiting in the hospital for what feels like hours is just as stressful. Jongin should have stayed behind at the palace to get some work done, though he is unsure if he can focus when his best friend is giving birth. There is always a chance that something goes wrong, so Jongin can’t help but imagine the worst scenarios to happen. It’s good that he has Sehun sitting next to him, Sehun’s head a heavy weight against his shoulder that is very welcomed as it keeps him anchored or else he might go crazy with the sight of Jongdae pacing in front of them.  
  
“Calm down, hyung,” Sehun says. “Noona will be fine.” Sehun is probably the clamest among all three of them.  
  
“But the child’s supposed to come in a week, not today,” Jongdae says and judging by his tone and how pale he is, he is close to faint. Luckily, in exactly that moment the doctor appears, a wide smile on his face.  
  
“Congratulations, Mr. Kim Jongdae. You are now parent to a healthy son. Your wife is currently resting and your son is washed and taken care of. You can go see both mother and son in a while.”  
  
  
  
  
  
As Jongdae is inside the private room to see his wife and his newborn son, Sehun and Jongin are still waiting outside. They agreed not to disturb the married couple’s moment. There is still plenty of time to go and congratulate Luhan later.  
  
It is Jongin leaning into Sehun now, his head on Sehun’s shoulder - it’s rather bony and a bit uncomfortable, but he doesn’t complain and stubbornly insists on not moving despite Sehun offering to get a pillow somewhere. His arms are wrapped around his husband’s waist and he lets out a long sigh.  
  
“What’s the matter?” Sehun asks, voice soft as he caresses Jongin’s cheek with one hand. It is a simple gesture, but affectionate, and thus Jongin feels happy, smiling widely as he lets his train of thoughts continue on, lingering over the topic of family and children. It is sad that he could never have children with Sehun despite wishing for a child with both their genes. He wonders how their child would look like. If it was a girl, he would want his daughter to inherit more of Sehun’s physique, the clear, milky skin, the pretty eyes, the cute nose, the pink lips. If it was a boy, he would wish for his son to resemble him more, especially in stature. Sehun was pretty, but his son should look strong and fit and not just cute. After all, a future king needed a strong presence.  
  
Daydreaming like that, Jongin almost misses the quiet whisper. It takes a while, but when the words sink in Jongin sits up straight again, his hands grabbing Sehun’s shoulders to turn the male around to face him.  
  
“Sehun,” he frowns. “You didn’t just say that. You know that I love you and I don’t regret marrying you at all. Stop saying these kind of things… listing reasons why I should not be with you. What you say doesn’t even make sense.”  
  
“But it’s true,” Sehun says and he has that vulnerable look that Jongin has never seen before. “I can’t give you kids. You can’t give me kids either.”  
  
And with that Sehun gets up and walks away, hands wiping at his eyes. Jongin is too perplexed to follow. For one, Sehun crying is a rare thing, and two, he didn’t know Sehun had been dreaming to become a father, too.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sehun has been away for only half an hour. He comes back with slightly puffy eyes but considerably calmer and Jongin pulls him into a hug, pressing a peck on his cheek and his forehead before they enter Luhan’s room. Jongdae has sent them a message earlier and Jongin suspects that to be the reason why Sehun is in his arms now. Sehun could never leave without at least telling Luhan how happy he is for her and her little family.  
  
“But you’re family now, too,” Luhan smiles, and with the child in her arms and Jongdae, the proud father standing right next to them it is the picture perfect family. It makes Jongin feel out of place and Sehun must be feeling like that, too, as he is incapable to reply. Jongin saves him by changing the subject.  
  
“So what name did you choose for your baby?” He asks and Luhan is only too happy to reply.  
  
“We’ve been discussing for a long time,” she says, a wide smile on her face that makes her eyes shine more. She is glowing and incredibly pretty like that, but the pain Jongin feels at the sight does not mean he is regretting all his decisions up until now. He is happy with Sehun, he just wishes he and Sehun could go through the same and feel the same, the happiness that will ultimately come with having a child born out of their love for each other.  
  
“I wanted a Chinese name but of course we needed a good Korean name because this baby belongs to the Royal Family of Korea. We ended up agreeing to name him Hanjong.”  
  
“It’s a pretty name,” Sehun whispers, and Luhan only beams more at that.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sehun? Are you feeling okay?” Jongin asks. He has just stepped out of the shower and finds Sehun standing on their balcony instead of waiting in bed as usual. Still toweling his hair, he approaches his husband to wrap his arms around Sehun’s shoulders. The other is shivering and he is cold. The night breeze is cool, and while it feels refreshing for Jongin who stood under the warm sprinkle of water moments ago, to Sehun it must be freezing, so he pulls Sehun inside, closing the door to the balcony and closing the windows as well.  
  
Sehun is sitting on their bed now, facing downwards to stare at his lap. Jongin can tell that the other is not okay at all; it doesn’t take a genius to notice. With a soft sigh he lets his towel drop to the ground as he kneels in front of Sehun.  
  
“Hey, Sehun,” he whispers. His heart hurts because Sehun is in pain. Tormenting Sehun might have been a thing Jongin liked to do in the past, but since long he has given up that childish thought. He likes Sehun better when he smiles and he loves Sehun the most when his eyes twinkle. Right now there is no hint of the liveliness and the cheerfulness that is actually Sehun’s personality, the mirth and cheekiness gone as well.  
  
“Is it still about having kids?” Jongin asks softly. It’s a touchy subject, but he needs to address it now and reassure the other as best as he can. If their marriage fails just because of this one hurdle Jongin wouldn’t know what to do. He knows he wants to grow old with Sehun and if they can’t have kids of their own, so be it.  
  
“They looked so happy,” Sehun whispers in reply, finally meeting eyes with Jongin. “Like a real family. I always wanted a family like that, too.”  
  
So that is what it’s all about. Jongin could slap himself for not realizing sooner. Growing up as an orphan, of course Sehun would wish for a perfect and idyllic family, a wife, a few kids and maybe pets, too. Jongin can’t give him that. Jongin is not his wife, he can’t have Sehun’s children and what use is there to have pets when humans would always prefer their own children over fluffy kitten and quirky pups.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Jongin apologizes. It’s the only thing he can do, though that means admitting that he is helpless. He can’t change the facts. There will never be a younger version of Sehun and Jongin in one, no matter how much he wishes for that. This is the real world and not some fictional realm and magic has never worked, not real magic anyways.  
  
“But you’re not going to divorce, right?” He asks quietly. They are still staring at each other and Jongin holds his breath, waiting until Sehun finally gives an answer. He shakes his head.  
  
Jongin breaks into a small grin and moves on the bed, rolling to the center where he waits for Sehun to join him. Sehun does so after a moment of hesitation and finally, finally Jongin has his spouse in his arms again, a little smile on that pretty face.  
  
“I wouldn’t let you divorce me either,” Jongin says in a joking manner, pecking the top of Sehun’s nose. “I’m the Crown Prince and the future King so my word will be law. And by law I will forbide you to divorce me.” Sehun starts laughing at that, a sound that Jongin feels like he hasn’t heard in so long so he laughs along, happy and relieved. Sehun is definitely better now.  
  
“Then I’ll just break the law,” Sehun challenges, warmth returning to his expression. Jongin likes it when Sehun looks at him with fondness like he does in this moment.  
  
“Oh, well then I will need to punish you. Lawbreakers will have to deal with the consequences and the verdict for divorcing your King will be to remarry your King.”  
  
Jongin grins as Sehun squirms away with a huff, hissing  _cheater_  and pretending to be displeased, but Jongin knows he is not. Sehun is just playful as always, and although that act can get annoying at times, right now he is glad Sehun has returned to his usual antics.


End file.
